Coming Home
by Thissa
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Harper's Day Out. Summary/recap contained inside fic. CHAPTER THREE ADDED!
1. Intro/Recap

Coming Home **Legal Info:** I don't own the Andromeda universe, or any of the characters from the show. I just write about them. 

**Hosting:** If you want to host this story on your website, please do so - just give me credit and send me an email (thissa@home.com) letting me know the URL where it is hosted. 

**Text styling:** _Italic_ text represents a thought. **Bold** text is used as headers, and has no effect otherwise in the story. 

**Rating:** PG-13 for killing, and occasional swearing. 

**Author's Note:** Well...it's been a while since I finished writing Harper's Day Out and promised a sequel. I know, I know, it's a lot later than it should have been - but numerous R/L issues have taken their toll on me and I honestly haven't had the time to write. (And even if I had - I've been without a computer for the past month!) But enough ranting...on with the story!   
  


**Coming Home** - An _Andromeda_ fanfic by **~Thissa~**

**Important Note and Recap**

If you're reading this story for the first time, please be aware that it is a **sequel** to Harper's Day Out. This story will make much more sense if you read that one first, but if you don't have the time or are too lazy, I'll do a recap. 

For the first time in his life, Seamus Harper's day off fell on the same day as the Intergalaxial Science Convention on Alteka-7. After a small argument with Beka about borrowing the Maru, Harper arrives at the convention and meets with a mysterious fish-headed scientist called Ajax. 

Ajax offered (tricked) Harper into testing his new invention - a memory enhancer called the Dream Catcher. The Dream Catcher takes one's thoughts, memories, desires, etc, and uses them to build a VR fantasy customized to the user. Harper liked the idea of a fantasy just for him and tried it out. 

But the Dream Catcher ran into problems. It was not properly designed to interface with Harper's neural implant and not only trapped him in his fantasy... but erased his memories of reality, leading Harper to believe that his fantasy was reality! 

Harper's emotions were mixed up during his time in the Dream Catcher. Aside from the shock and confusion, not exactly knowing where he was or what was going on, he really liked his fantasy, or what he believed to be reality. He learned that he was married to Trance, and that they had a green child. They lived on Earth, many years in the future. Rev had set up a Wayist monestary and the Magog were no longer interested in taking over Earth and killing humans. And on top of all that, Dylan, Beka, and Tyr had restored the Systems Commonwealth (to some effect anyways). 

But after being trapped in the Dream Catcher for a day, Dylan, Trance, and Rommie along with help from Ajax come to Harper's rescue and manage to set things straight. Harper is relieved to be back, but a part of him wonders...could that really happen? Could I make my fantasy become reality? 

After Ajax gives Harper the Dream Catcher in the hopes that he can use it to help other people's dreams come true, Harper and the others return home to the Andromeda. Harper talks with Trance about the future, and makes the decision to return Earth to it's former glory. Trance offers to help him. 

But how will they take back Earth from the Magog. Even if Rev helps and sets up a monestary, how many Magog would join willingly? And what will happen to the Dream Catcher? Will someone else make their lifelong dream come true? 

Now do you see why I needed to write a sequel? =) 

**End of Important Note and Recap**

**Intro (Chapter One on FFN)**

_Damn._

Seamus Zelanzy Harper woke up earlier than usual this morning. He looked at the clock, which read 5:00 AM. He rubbed his eyes, then rolled over and tried to return to sleep. It didn't work very well. 

Harper was grumpier than usual this morning. Ever since the Dream Catcher incident, he had been keeping notes of his dreams and trying to figure out what they mean. Today, however, he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about during the night. Probably the same thing he had been dreaming about most other nights: how he was going to free Earth. 

He had no doubt in his mind that he would do it someday, but how was another matter. He hadn't told anyone, with the exception of Trance, about what he wanted to do. It wasn't like he could just go and tell Dylan that he was going to take a leave of absense. A very long leave of absense. And even if he could, how would he get back to Earth? He wouldn't dare take the Maru again, in fear that Tyr would be inside - waiting to jump at him. He could take one of the shuttles, but they wouldn't get him very far. Even though he wasn't that bad of a slipstream pilot, it would take him an awfully long time to get to Earth. 

It looked like Harper's only option was to beg Dylan and/or Beka to let him go. _Well, Harper,_ he thought to himself, _tommorrow's going to be a long day..._

**End of Intro (Chapter One on FFN)**   
  
**Author's note:** So do you like it? Want more? Please review! 

- **~Thissa~**


	2. Convincing the Crew

Coming Home **Chapter Two**

For the first time, one of Seamus Harper's dreams was coming true. That is, if you are one of those people who count nightmares as dreams. Harper was in the office of Captian Dylan Hunt, trying to explain his crazy idea of freeing Earth. Just like in the nightmares, Dylan didn't appear to be very impressed. 

"So let me get this straight, Mr. Harper" 

Harper took a deep breath. _Well, at least he didn't scream!_

"You want to take a permanent leave of absense to, and I quote, free Earth from the evil Magog and restore it to it's rightful glory as the Human homeworld." 

"Well, you see Dylan, I sorta had this vision..." 

"Dammit Harper!" screamed first officer Beka Valentine, who was standing next to Dylan. "What the hell has gotten into you? Ever since we freed you from that dream machine, you've been acting all weird. At the very least you could explain why you want to go through with this insane plan of yours." 

Harper rolled his eyes. He had expected Beka to act like this. 

"That machine opened my eyes. It made me realize that I could be somebody. I mean sure, engineering is a great job and all, but I didn't expect to be doing it for my entire life! And now I know my potential. I want to be remembered as the god-like figure that brought freedom to Earth." Harper smirked after he made that last commment. 

Dylan gave a long sigh. "If you really want to do this, Harper, I can't stop you. But I strongly suggest that you think this over. You could end up seriously injured or worse if you go through with this. And we won't be there to help you. Don't think that you're the only one with hopes and dreams, every day I dream of finding Tarn-Vedra, my homeworld. As much as I would love to take the time to find it, my duties lie here with the Commonwealth." 

Harper's face lit up. "Thank you, Dylan. You don't know how much this means to me. And I will come back one day. I promise." Harper ran out of the room, giving the infamous _I told you so_ look to Beka on the way out. 

Beka's eyes widened and she turned to face Dylan. "Are you insane? If you're actually considering letting him go..." 

Dylan gave another sigh. "He's not a High Guard officer. I have no jurisdiction over him, over any of you. But I have faith in him. Mabye the little professor will actually do something and end up famous." 

Beka gave her _Yeah Right_ look and left the room. 

***** 

"Yeeeees!" 

Harper danced throughout the Andromeda's corridors. He couldn't believe that Dylan had actually allowed him to go to Earth. Now he just had to get Rev and Trance to come along with him...and find a means of getting there. 

"Hey Harper!" 

"Wha-" Harper, distracted by his thoughts, stumbled and flew - right into Trance. 

"Watch the tail!" 

"Sorry!" Harper got up and brushed himself off. "Actually, I've been looking for you. Remember when I said way back that I wanted to take back Earth and free it from the Magog?" 

"Yeah, you didn't stop talking about it! You still don't, silly!" 

"Oh...sorry about that too. Anyways, Dylan agreed! Sure, he said that I should think about it and he was worried about me, but he didn't put up an argument! In fact, it seemed like he was proud of what I'm doing! Pretty weird of him if you ask me..." 

Trance had to cover her mouth for a moment to hide her smirkish smile. "That's great news, Harper! Can I still come?" 

"Of course! That's what I wanted to ask you!" 

"Great! I'm gonna start packing then. See you later!" Trance skipped down the corridor, obviously happy that she would have the chance to see Harper's birthplace - and possibly make a difference in the world. Or possibly she had another intention..._with Trance you could never be too sure_ thought Harper to himself. 

Harper smiled. He was glad that Trance wanted to come with him - one step closer to making his dream come true. Next was Rev. Harper didn't expect him to be quite as easy. 

***** 

Harper took a deep breath, and pressed the small button next to Rev's quarters. It crackled for a minute, then Rev's voice filled the corridor. 

"Come in." 

The door slid open and Harper entered Rev's quarters. Rev was sitting cross legged on a small pillow in the center of the room. In each corner of the room there was a speaker making realistic nature sounds. He was obviously meditating. 

"Umm, Rev?" 

"Greetings, Harper. Please sit down. I have been expecting your visit for a while now." 

"Yeah - I've kinda been meaning to talk to you about something." 

"It's allright, Harper. I already know what you have come to talk to me about. Like wildfire, news of your mission has spread around the ship." 

"That quickly, eh?" 

"As you probably already know, the crew has mixed feelings regarding this mission. Beka, Tyr, and Rommie think of you as insane. Dylan does not approve, but he understands how important this is to you and does not wish to stop you from following your dreams. Trance is absolutely estatic, but I don't think that she realizes the dangers that you will face by going to Earth. 

"How about you, Rev?" 

"I..." "I..." "I..." Rev stuttered for a minute. "I am unsure. Beka is right that it is not a good idea to leave the Andromeda, however, we both dream of the day that my people will no longer cause suffering to your people. Perhaps it is time that we make that day come." 

"We? So you want to come and help us?" 

"I will do anything, Harper, to repair the damage caused to your homeworld by my people." 

The sound of a waterfall played through the room's speakers. 

"Thanks, Rev. And I promise that you'll get to hear the sound of a real waterfall." 

"Thank you, Harper. Thank you for helping me follow my dream." 

Harper got up and left the room. It was time to go pack. 

**End of Chapter Two**   
  
**Author's note:** Sorry this took so long to get out =( Unlike my first story, this one will have several weeks in between each chapter. But the chapters will be longer ones =) This isn't the schedule I intended to use but please bear with me because I don't have as much time to write as I would like. I will not leave the story unfinished, but I will leave readers in suspense =) 

- **~Thissa~**


	3. Arrival

Coming Home **Chapter Three**

Seamus Harper was in absolute ectasy. 

If a magical being from the future had told him last year what he was doing today, he would have just laughed. But his recent dreams _(well, most of them anyways)_ had become reality. Just as Ajax and his Dream Catcher had predicted. 

Harper could recall every experience that he had in the Dream Catcher. In his fantasy world, himself, Trance, and Rev lived on Earth - an Earth where Humans and Magog could co-exist peacefully. He knew that it wasn't real...but it _felt_ real. 

_But enough thinking about the past, Harper_ he thought to himself. _Think about the present...and the future._ And here he was, on a small slipshuttle with Trance the sparkly purple alien babe, and Rev the religious Wayist Magog - heading towards Earth, making his dream of peaceful coexistence between Humans and Magog become a reality. 

His only regret was that he couldn't take the Maru, which would have gotten him there in half the time. But Harper didn't have any intention of returning to the Andromeda...and the Maru belonged to Beka, after all. Harper was already on bad terms with her and didn't want to make things worse. 

Out of the three people on the slipshuttle, Harper was the best pilot. But even he needed to take a break every now and then. So when Harper was on his break, he took a look at the Dream Catcher. 

He didn't know exactly why he had packed it. But he remembered Ajax's words:   
_"You saw what you needed to see. Now go and let someone else have that oppertunity."_

_Mabye some Magog could make a use out of it_, he thought to himself. After thinking for another minute or two, Harper tossed the Dream Catcher aside and used the rest of his break to get some much-needed sleep. 

***** 

"Wake up, Harper!" 

A groaning sound was being emitted from underneath the covers of Harper's bed. 

"Come on, quit groaning and get up...we're here!" 

That got Harper's attention. He lifted the covers to see Trance looking down at him. He blinked for a moment and sat up. "How long was I asleep for?" 

"You've been sleeping for two days straight. Rev and I agreed that you needed it." 

"So, where exactly are we?" 

Trance shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, never been to Earth before. But we're parked in a field in the center of a city. A very big city. There are a few camps of people scattered around the area that we picked up on the scanner earlier, but nobody is nearby. We should be safe wherever we are. You're right about needing to make the place look pretty though, because many of the buildings are in ruin or destroyed. Rev left to scout out the area. He should be back soon. 

"SHIT!" Harper hit his head. Hard. "You shouldn't have let Rev go, not all humans are accepting as yours truly. Magog may be tough, but a pack of humans with packs of ammo won't have any trouble making meat out of Rev. We can't let him be seen by the others, at least not yet. Come on...we have to go find him!" 

Harper jumped out of bed and grabbed a force lance. "I trust you know how to operate one of these..." He threw it towards Trance, who caught it with her tail. Harper then grabbed another that was formely hidden in the closet. The two of them ran out of the shuttle into the field. 

Suddenly Harper stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to look at Trance. "Trance, this isn't a field. It's a baseball diamond." 

"Oh. We'll still be safe here right?" 

"Yeah...looks abandoned to me. Now let's get going, we can't waste any time with finding Rev!" 

It took them a while to find their way out of the baseball diamond, but eventually Trance and Harper made their way out and into the heart of the city. 

Harper didn't recognize any of it. He was born and raised on a small farm in the praries and had only seen pictures of Earth cities. But the pictures were from before the Magog attacks, when the cities populated millions of people. 

He would be lucky if they could find twenty here. Almost everything was abandoned and in disrepair. It saddened Harper to see the fate of the great cities of Earth. 

Himself and Trance searched for hours...but they could not find a single person. Disappointed, they headed back to the slipshuttle to see if they could enhance the scanners, and triangulate Rev's position on the planet. 

But then something happened. Something called luck. Trance was the first to hear it. 

_*CRASH!*_

She stopped dead in her tracks. "What was _that_?" 

"What was what?" Harper gave her an odd look. 

"I heard a funny noise. It sounded like breaking glass." 

_*CRASH!*_

"There it is again!" 

"Yeah, I heard it that time. Might as well check it out, unless you have a better idea..." Trance shook her head no. 

They ran in the direction of the sound. 

A short while later Harper and Trance arrived outside a bar. Neon lights were flashing on the outside and chatter could be heard from the inside. The place was obviously populated. 

_*CRASH!*_

The mysterious crashing noise was coming from an alley behind the bar. Harper could see two shadows there. One of them was Magog. 

"Stand back, Trance. I think Rev's being attacked behind the alley." 

Harper ran into the alley, jumped over a box, whipped out his force lance and fired two shots at the Magog's attacker. The attacker, a human male, grabbed his chest and fell to the ground, slouched against a box. 

"Rev! Are you okay?" 

The Magog made no noise, it was laying unconsious against a large pane of glass. 

"Trance! Get over here and help Rev! I'm gonna have a little chat with his attacker." Trance rushed to go help Rev. 

Harper grabbed and lifted the human by his collar. "Why were you fighting him!" 

The man spat out blood, and blinked a few times. "Cuz it's a Magog, they're taking over the damn planet and...wait a minute...are you Shay Harper?" 

It was Harper's turn to blink. He looked at the man's face. "No...it couldn't be! You..._you're dead!_" 

The man laughed. "It's been a long time..." 

**End of Chapter Three**   
  
**Author's note:** Again, I would like to apologize for the delays in posting this story. I have two major excuses this time, the first is the usual...school, homework, real life issues to deal with, dividing any leftover spare time between writing and making my webpage, etc. 

The second is with the story itself. When I usually write my stories - I just start writing and take it from there...the story writes itself in my head as I write it on my computer. But with _Coming Home_ the situation was different. I knew exactly how and where I wanted to end the story...but I didn't know how to get to that point. Thankfully, that situation is finally starting to resolve itself. 

So when will Chapter Four be written? I don't know. Hopefully sooner rather than later...keep readin' and reviewin'! 

- **~Thissa~**


End file.
